Tragic Past
by ritagal100
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have a sad past. Kagome goes down a well with Inuyasa and she sees new stuff and new people and lives on her own. She becomes a good demon slayer.She has a Horse demon named kina like kirara but a horse. Pairings inu&kag and mir
1. The people & the well

**Hey people i'm making another story i hope you love it. Well read and enjoy, oh and no flames.**

**------------------------------------------------**

Hi i'm Kagome Higurashi my Mom and Dad died when i was 4 in a terible fire. I'm 10 years old and live with my Grandad. Well i go to the Shikon Elementary school and my 2 best friends are Sango and Miroku. Well I have a favorite doll named CHU CHU. My Mom would always tell me to never let go of it and hold on to it those were her last words in the fire.

**FLASHBACK--------------**

**"MOM"**little 4 year old Kagome yelled while walking in the burning fire **"DAD"**

kagome could hear a cough from the right side of her then she stopped

**"Mom is that you"**Kagome asked while all her mom did was cough because of the smoke then a peice of the wall fell so Kagome moved quickly.then she quickly digged out her mom

**"MOM DON'T GIVE UP ON ME I LOVE YOU"**Kagome yelled while digging then she got to her mom she then put her mom in her lap

**"Kagome are you ok honey"**Her mom said quietly

**"Yes mom"**Kagome said while hugging her

**"Honey i want you to have this"**Her mom said while pulling out a teddy bear from her side **"don't ever let go of it give it all your love"**

**"Mom why give me this"**Kagome asked then looked at her Mom she was dead. She then took the doll and cried on it.

**"Mom i love you"**Kagome said then kissed her moms cheek and layed there crying by her. She then was taken by a fire person

**"Come child the place will fall down and crash on you, you must get out"**He yelled while Kagome was kicking and screaming

**"MOM NO LET ME GO BASTARD I WANT MY MOM"**Kagome yelled while seeing her mom out of sight

**"Wow what a mouth for a 4 year old"**The fire person said. Then walked out of the burning house. He was holding her were she could see behind him. She then saw the House blow up.

**"Mom, Dad"**Kagome said while crying and looking at the bear.

END OF FLASHBACK---------------------------

'I still remember that day'Kagome thought while crying

**"Kagome-san come down stairs thid instince"**Hre Grandpa yelled with anger.Then Kagome whipped her tears and went downstairs.

**"What do you want"**Kagome said while she walked in front of him. Her Grandpa then slapped her. Kagome then rubbed her cheek and looked at him again. He had a peice of paper from school.

**"What do you think it is your school sent me a paper saying that you skipped school this whole week"** Her Grandpa yelled at her.Then slapped her again.

**"What do you have to say missy"**He yelled at her

**"I have to say that I was sleeping that whole day"**Kagome yelled at him.

**"Oh i think your leaing I bet you, you were with your trashy friends"**He yelled at her. Then slapped her again

**"THERE NOT TRASHY YOU ARE"**Kagome yelled then ran upstairs.

She ran to her bed and cried. She geard her Grandpa coming upstairs she quickly locked the door and grabbed her little doll. He started banging on the door so she unlocked the window and jumped out in the bushes. She hurt her ankle but decided to run. She then heard her Grandpa yelled.

She started to cry really hard she then stop for a break at a waterfall.

**"Hey who are you"**A little child said about the same age handing his hand to her to get up.He had little dog ears and white hair with a cute little red outfit.

**"What do you want"**Kagome said while whipping her tears away

**"Nothing i come at this waterfall every night from all the stress"** The Boy said while he sat by her looking at the sky

**"What stress could you possibly have i mean everyone else has a perfect life"**Kagome said while wrapping her arms around her knee against her chest.

**"hello did you see the ears i'm a half demon all demons make fun of me and hit me,also my mom and dad died"** The boy said

**"Well i have it worse"**Kagome said while rocking back in forth.

**"How could you"** The boy asked

**"Well its none of your buisness"**Kagome said

**"well probly not hey hold on a second"**The buy said then jumped in a tree and pulled out an apple and jumped down by her and handed her the apple and sat down looking at her.

**"What"**Kagome said while stuffing her mouth with the apple.

**"Nothing"**Inuyasha said then looked at the sky and started gobbling his apple. Then saw Kagome was done and looked at her

**"Whats your name'**Kagome asked

**"Well i'm Inuyasha"**Inuyasha said

**"I'm Kagome"**Kagome said with a smile

**"So what do you want to do"**Kagome asked while getting up then Inuyasha smiled **"I know what we can play tag your it"**Kagome said then ran

**"Ha i'm a faster runner"**Inuyasha said then went after her. She then jumped in the pond. So did Inuyasha doing a connonball next to her. Then when he came up for air she splashed him.

**"Oh you'll pay"**Inuyasha said then splashed her back

**"well see about that"**Kagome said then splashed him.

FEW MINS LATER

**"Well I think I better go before my brother kills me"**Inuyasha said while walking away and ran into some one it was sesshomaru

**"Inuyasha what were you doing here with the mortal"**Sesshomaru said while ppointing to her

**"Uh its not what you think"**Inuyasha said then Sesshomaru grabbed his hand and dragged him

**"Your in troble I TOLD YOU NOT TO PLAY WITH MORTAL"**Sesshomaru yelled

**"who else can i play with all Demons and Half hates me the only people nice to me are humans"**Inuyasha yelled then Sesshomaru got mad and smacked him

**"HEY DON'T HURT HIM"**Kagome yelled at him.

**"No don't Kagome i'm ok"**Inuyasha said then Sesshomaru let go of Inuyashs and started to walk towards Kagome

**"SESSHOMARU DON'T HURT HER IT WAS MY FAULT"**Inuyasha yelled.Then Sesshomaur went to Inuyasha and started to chock him Inuyasha struggled holding on to his hands trying to make him stop.

**"STOP DONT"**Kagome yelled then grabbed his arm trying to make him stop

**"STOP"**kagome yelled then a purple light came out of her hand then Sesshomaru stopped chocking Inuyasha and was knocked out. Inuyasha was rubbing his neck

**"Are you ok i think we should go"**Kagome said while grabbing his hand

**"Ok get on my back"**Inuyasha said. Then Kagome ran to her doll picked it up and went on Inuyashas back and they headed off

**"Where else can we go were like strays"**Kagome said. Then Inuyasha went by this well in a shrine.

**"Ready"**Inuyasha said

**"Ready for"**Kagome said then they jumped in the well **"wwhhhhaaatttt"**

Then bright pink,purple,and blue light surrounded them.Then They ended up at the bpttom of the well.

**"What is going on"**Kagome asked while looking around

**"We are going in the past"**Inuaysha said then jumped out of the well. Then setted Kagome down.

**"Wow what the this is weird"**Kagome said while looking around. She then noticed a cetipede demon. Inuyasha saw it to.

**"What is that"**Kagome asked while pointing at it then all of a sudden it attacked her

**"aahh"**Kagome yelled then moved before it got her

**"Lets go"**Inuyasha said while running

**"give me the jewel shard"**The centipede said while running to her but got her that time and the jewel shard came out. Inuyasha looked behind him and saw Kagome on the floor unconsions he thougt she was dead

**"Kagome"**Inuyasha yelled then the centipede demon ate the jewel shard and transformed into something uglier.

**"ha ha ha i finally got it now time to have a chid for breakfast"**The Demon said then ran after Inuyasha Inuyasha quickly ran away the centipede was running after him all the way past the hut. Then he finally sharpened his claws

**"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER"**Inuyasha yelled.Then the centipede was gone then he picked up the jewel shard**"thats for Kagome" **Inuyasha said

Then an monkey went on his hand and retrived the jewel shard and handed a old lady it.

**"Good monkey"**she said

**"Hey i got that fare and square"**Inuyasha yelled

**"Sorry but a demon like ye can't weild the jewel shard"**the old lady said (you probly know who now)

**"Who would want that peice of j unk anyways its just a jewel"**Inuyasha said

**"Ye don't know the tale'**The old lady said.

**"Well for ye information you old hag i don't"**Inuyasha said

**"Well keep it that way"**The lady said

**"Feh"**Inuyasha said. Then the lady walked away.

**"Hey wait were are you going"**Inuyasha yelled

FEW MINS LATER

there inside the hut talking.

--------------------------------------------------

Well i hope you enjoyed this chapter it was pretty good huh.well no flames and bye see ya next time

R&R


	2. The New Family

**Hey people i know that the story is confusing well it will be for a while but thtetn it will get normal later. Trust Me.Well here goes the chapter**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**"uh what happened"** The now awaking Kagome. She blinked her eyes a few times and saw herself in a village with 2 people over her.The Girl was putting a wet rag on her forhead. Looked about the same age as her and the boy looked younger.She was in a hut.She then sat up.

**"Who are you, and where am my"**Kagome said while looking around

**"Your at the demon slaying village and I'm Sango and this is Kohaku"** Sango said while pointing to Kohaku

**"Uh my head hurts"**Kagome said while standing up.

**"You were knocked out for about for a week"**Sango said

**"We saw that you have weird clothes here put these clothes on in there"** Sango said while laying some clothes down for her and pointing to a room. Kagome looked at the clothes strangly and picked them up and walked to the room. She then came oout wearing a adorable kimono it was white with pink flowers. Kagome also put her hair up in pigtails with cute little pink bows. (aahhhh imagine a little Kagome wearing this outfit)

**"Thanks"** Kagome said then sat down.

**"So i'll go get daddy and tell him shes awake"**Kohaku said to Sango

**"Ok little brother"**Sango said then looked at Kagome

**'So where is your home"**Sango asked

**"Uh i don't have a home"**Kagome said whle fiddling with her fingers

**"Oh great you can live with us"**Sango said while jumping up and down

**"Oh nto like i'm happy you don't have a home its just it is cool to have a little sis i always wanted one"**Sango said then Kagome smiled

**"I always wanted one too"**Kagome said then Sangos dad walked in

**"So whats your name"**Sangos dad asked the little girl Kagome

**"Uh mine is Kagome"**Kagome said

**"Well isn't that a charming name little girl"**He said with a smile then Kagome noticed he was happy so she turned happy because they treated her nicely

**"Hey daddy can she liive with us she dosn't have a home"**Sango asked with a puppy dog face

**"Well i guess that wouldn't be a problem"**Sangos Dad said

**"Yeah hey Kagome i'll show you around the village"**Sango said then grabbed Kagomes hand and then they ran outside

--------------------------

WITH INUYASHA

**"Well master Inuyasha shall we be going on our way to the search for the rest of the shards"**Myouga said

**"Yeah Myouga, gotta leave Keade"**a little Inuyasha said

**"I shall go with you"**Keade said

**"No an old person like you won't last and i'm not carrying you"**Inuyasha said

**"Fine but be careful"**Keade said

**"Yeah yeah, can it old geezer"**Inuyasha said while walking out

-------------------------------------------

**"So thats the whole village"**Sango said while they walked in the house

**"Wow its amazing"**Kagome said then walked in the hut following Sango

**"Kagome we shall train"**Her dad said with a big boomerrang in his hand

**"Wow what a awsome hiraikotsu"**Kagome said while rubbing it

**"Well you like it it will be your new weapon, do you want to join Sango"**Her dad asked Sango

**"Yeah i'll help you teach her"**Sango said. Then they walked outside.

**"Hey wait i want to watch"**Kohaku yelled after them

**"Hurry up slow poke"**Sango said while smiling.Kagome giggled while looking back at Kohaku. Then Sangos dad handed her the boomerrang she then dropped it quickly

**"Ah its heavy Mr.Teishi"**Kagome said while trying to pick it up.(oh forgot to tell you thats there last name.

**"Call me Dad"**He said while smiling Kagome then stopped and looked at him and smilled

**"Ok dad can you help me"**Kagome said while trying to pick it up

**"You need a lot of help"**Her dad said while helping her pick it up. She then was able to pickit up.

**"Thanks"**Kagome said while smilling.

**"Ok your first leson is aim"**He said **"First hold it back and then swing your arm and let it go make sure you want to hit the pot"**

**"Ok i can do this"**Kagome said then did exactly what was told and to suprise she directly hit the pot

**"Wow that was quick"**Sango said in amazment

**"Did i do it"**Kagome asked. He just nodded with his mouth open

**"Ok seems you mastered that now we will practice your moves, put down the boomerang and i will teach you the moves"**He said.

**"Ok"**Kagome said then dropped her boommerang and stood still

**"ok pay attention and you'll get them down"**He said. Then bowed and so did Kagome. He then did a spin kick.Then Kagome did it but landed on her butt after

**"ouchy you ok"**Her dad said as he held out his hand for her to get up

**"yeah"**Kagome said then took his hand an got up.

------------------------------------

Inuyasha is running in a forest from tree to tree with myouga on his shoulder

**"We have no idea where the jewel shard is"** Inuyashas said then noticed a girl dragging her leg with blood coming down. Inuyasha then stopped running and went to the girl

**"A demon with a jewel shard attacked are village and my mom and dad died in it"** The girl said

**"well how did you servive"**Inuyasha said

**"well you can tell that i got hurt in the leg, hey what do you mean by how did ****you ****survive! I may be Human but sstill thats no reasomn why i couldn't survive"**The girl yelled

**"Yeah yeah so what demon atttacked"**Inuyasha asked in annoyance

**"I thinkg a guy named Naraku"**The girl said then Inuyasha gasped

**"Naraku"**Inuyasha said

**"Whats your name you seem to be angry at some sort at Naraku"**The girl said

**"I'm Inuyasha and Naraku is the readomn why my Family is dead"** Inuyasha said

**"Oh well i'm Ashlin"**The girl said

**"Here i'll take you to Keades hut to heal your cut"**Inuyasha said while picking her up bridal style

**"Thanks"**Ashlin said. Then Inuyasha ran from tree to tree.

-----------------------------------------

AT NIGHT

**"Uh i'm warn out"**Kagome said while sitting down on the ground

**"Yeah me two"**Sango said while sitting next to Kagome

**"Hey dad i'm starving can you make us diner"**Kohaku said while also sitting down. Then Kirara came in Kagomes lap and started to purr

**"Ah what is this cat"**Kagome said

**"Oh i forgot thats my cat Kirara shes really nice and cuddlie, you'll get along with her just fine"**Sango said while smiling and looking at Kirara

**"Ah shes so cute"**Kagome said while petting Kirara

**"I know i adore her to"**Kohaku said while Kirara went to him and started to purr also

**"So when is dinner goin to be ready"**Sango asked her dad

**"Its ready now"**He said while taking a basket out to them it had corn,bread, and mash potatos with gravy.

**"It looks delicous thanks dad"**Kagome said while digging in

**"Looks like your hungry"**He said while smilling

**"So Kagome where were you for 10 years with out your parents"**Kohaku asked then Sango slapped him in the back

**"Ow what was thats for"**Kohaku said while rubbing his back

**"She probly dosn't want to talk about it"**Sango said with and angry face

**"Oh its ok my mom and dad died when i was 4 then i live with my grandad then i escaped home and meet this guy named Inuyasha"**Kagome said while stuffing her mouth with food they all gasped

**"Did you say Inuyasha"**Sango asked

**"Yeah why what he do"**Kagome said

**"He killed are mom"**Kohaku said while looking down

**"WHAT no he couldn't hes to nice i meet the real Inuyasha hes sweet and a little bit arrogant but still he would never kill your mother"K**agome said

**"But he did we saw it with are two eyes"**Sango said while there father was in the kitchen

**"I can't believe my ears"**Kagome said

**"JUST DROP IT OK"**Kohaku yelled while standing up and walking out of the room

**"Whats his problem"**Kagome asked

**"He was really close to mother"**Sango said

**"I know he couldn't have killed your mother"**Kagome said

**"I think something weid is happening to this place the villages are constintly getting destroyed and Naraku is discuising as other people and he keeps taking the jewel shards"**Sango said

**"It must of been him who discuised as Inuyasha"**Kagome said

**"Yeah i believe it to"**There dad said while walking in the livingroom

**"But why did he kill her"**Kagome asked

**"Because she had a shard of the jewel"**He said

**"That explains it"**Sango said

I hope you like the chapter i know it was really long.

R&R

no flames


	3. The New best Friend and animal

**Hey fanfic readers here goes the next chappie i hope you love it and about that girl Ashlin shes really pretty and you'll discover something about her in this chapter.Well i hope you enjoy this chapter.R&R**

**WITH INUYASHA AND ASHLIN IN KEADES HUT**

**"So ye child where do ye come from"**Keade said while handing her a bowl of food

**"Oh uh i come from a village that was burned down and attacked by demons"**Ashlin said while eating her food

**"Wow yuo must be hungry child"**Keade said while placing food in front of Inuyasha

**"You arn't that talketive Inuyasha"**Ashlin said while eating

**"Well its none of your buisness"**Inuyasha said while walking out of the hut

**"Whats his problem"**Ashiln said

**"Well he seems to be sad about young Kagome"**Keade said while picking up her chopsticks and ate

**"Who is she and what happened to her"**Ashile asked

**"Well she was a young girl Inuaysha seems to be fond of and she died from a attack of a centipede demon"**Keade said

**"Oh thats sad"**Ashlin said

OUTSIDE WITH INUYASHA HES UP IN A TREE LEANING AGAINST IT

**-------------------------**

**FLASHBACK WHAT INUYASHA IS SEEING**

**"Got ya back"**Inuaysha said while splashing Kagome

**"I don't think so"**Kagome said while splashing eachother and laughing

**"NO DON'T HURT HIM"**Kagome yelled while Sesshomaru was choking him

**"You don't play with mortals"**Sesshomaru said

**"My mom and dad died in the fire"**Kagome said while sitting and looking in the stars with Inuyasha

----------------------------------------

END OF FLASHBACK

**"Kagome"**Inuyasha said. Then all of a sudden Ashlin come out of no where

**"You can't keep moping around saying her name all the time"**Ashlin said while sitting next to him in the tree

**"You know nothing about her'**Inuaysha yelled

**"Maybe i don't but still you have to mave on with your life shes dead and mopping around like this won't bring her back to life"**Ashlin said

**"I KNOW THAT just leave me alone"**Inuyasha yelled.

**"As you wish"**Ashlin said while jumping out of the tree

-----------------------------------------------

5 Years past and Inuyasha got over Kagome he says and Kagome is becoming best friends with Kohaku and Sango and she feels like hom and shes so happy there. She is mastering demon slaying and is a little better then Sango.

--------------------------------------------------

WITH KAGOME AND THE OTHERS

kagome is practicing with a boy outside.Shes wearing the same outfit as Sango does when in battle but hers is white and pink.Her hair is up in pigtails with white bows in them.

**"HIRAIKOTSU"**Kagome yelled then it went flying and it hit the guy right in the belly and sent him to the ground then Kagome grabbed her sword did a front flip with one hand and pulling out her sword with the other and put the sword to his throat

**"I win"**Kagome said while putting away the sword and helping him up

**"Outstanding again Kagome"**Her dad said while clapping. Kagome bowed

**"HEY DINERES READY"S**ango yelled from in the hut

**"Good i'm starving"**Kohaku said while running in. Her dad walked in and Kagome was going to follow but the boy she practiced with gerabbed her hand she blushed because she liked him

**"Uh i was wondering if you wanted to know hang out some time"**The buy said

**"Sure i would love to but i gotta go eat diner bye"**Kagome said while blushing and waving bye to him.

**"Ok see ya later"**He yelled to her.She then walked in the hut and sat down

**"Ok here you go Kagome I made special food for your birthday"**Her dad said while laying some food in front of him.Kagome smilled and started to dig in. They had Lobster,Steak,rice,corn,sushi, and some potattoes as af feast

**"Its **chomp **delicous"**Kagome said while eating.They all just giggled

**"So Kagome after your done eating i have a suprise for you outside"**Her dad said while taking some corn.

**"Oh you'll love it Kagome"**Sango said

**"I can't wait what is it"**Kagome said

**"Can't tell its a suprise"**Kohaku said

**"Oh i can't wait then, this food is delicous Sango"**Kagome said while stuffing it down her mouth

**"Well its your birthday sister"**Sango said while eating

**"your the best"**Kagome said while smilling

------------------------------------------

**"Inuyasha your it"**Ashlin said then ran

**"Ha i don't think so"**Inuaysha said while she was gigling and running he then caught up and taged her

**"Thats not fair you are half demon"**Ashlin said

**"Well you decided to play"**Inuaysah said while shrugging his shoulders

**"Yeah Yeah what ever bu tit still dosn't mean i can't do this"**Ashlin said while rubbing his ears. She could hear him purr

**"Hey stop that"**Inuyasha yelled then shooed her hands from his ears

**"Fine"**Ashlin said

**'Hey Inuyasha and Ashlin i thin k you should be heading for the search of the jewel shards"**Myouga said while jumpng on Inuyashas shoulder

**"Yeah yeah lets go Ashlin"**Inuaysha said while walking off then Ashlin caught up with him

**"Hey so what about the wear abouts of Naraku Myouga"**Ashlin asked

**"Well they say h is at a demon slaying village disguized as the head od the demon slaying village"**Myouga said while jumping on Inuyashas shoulder

**"Then Lets go"**Inuaysah yelled while Ashlin got on his back and they ran.

**"Its really far away master"**Myouga said while they were running

**"So we will be there"**Inuaysha said

------------------------------------------

WITH KAGOME AND THE OTHERS

**"Ok ready for your suprise Kagome its from me and the whole family"**Sango said while covering her eyes

**"yeah i'm ready"**Kagom said

**"Ok look"**Sango said as she let go of her hands from her face. Kagome screemed and hugged it. It was a full white horse.

**"I'll name her Kina"**Kagome said while hugging it.

**"Yell its name"**Sango said

**"KINA"**Kagome yelled then Kina transformed it had red flame streaks in its mane and tail and it had flames on its hooves it had a cresent moon mark on its forhead

**"Its beautiful i love you guys so much"**Kagome said while running and hugging them

**"Your welcome take it for a ride"**Her dad said while Kagome walked to it

**"Ok kina lets go"**Kagome said while getting on it and then Kina nayed and flew off

**"aaaahhhhh good horsie"**Kagome said while clutching on its mane. It flew way up in the sky over trees and moutains it then started to fly by a heard of horses Kagome put her hand down to pet the pony. It was a brown pony and adorable

**"Ok kina lets go back now"**Kagome said whille petting kina and grabbbed an apple in the tree they flew by and gave it to Kina. Kina at it and nayed. Kagome giggled. Then Kina landed in front of Sango.

**"So did you have fun"**Her dad said. Then Kagome jumped off the horse and Kina transformed back to normal

**"Yeah i did"**Kagome said while runnning and hugging him

**"Your welcome"**Sango said then Kagom ehugged her too

**"Hey i didn't get a hug"**Kohaku said then Kagome ran and picked him and hgged him

**"I'm not a baby"**Kohaku said while smiling

**"Yes you are"**Kagome said with a smile and walking to her horse che then grabded it and walked it to the barn.

**"Kagome seems to love that horse already"**Sango said

**"Yeah i mean look at her"**Kohaku said while pointing to her she was handing it treats

**"Well thats not a bad thing that wonderful because then we don't have to pick up the crap"**Sango said

**"Yeah no way am i picking up hose crap"**Kohaku said.

**"me two"**Sango said while walking in the hut so did Kohaku and her Dad.

--------------------------------------


	4. The Fight betweeen love

**hey people i have a wonderful idea for this chapter please tell me what you think of the idea of how they meet.well R&R. Oh and people who don't want Ashlin and Inuaysha to be together there not Kagome and Inuyasha are ment to be. Ashlin is annoying to Inuaysha she is like Shippo in the episodes except he dosn't hit her.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**WITH INUYASHA AND ASHLIN**

**"Looks like we have to kill the head of the demon slaying village"**Ashlin said while looking at the village on a hill way up high you could see the whole village

**"WE, no way you are staying here i don't care you can come if you want to die"**Inuyasha yelled at her

**"FINE BUT YOU BETTER COME BACK IN ONE PEICE OK"**Ashlin yelled

**"Yeah Yeah shut it ok now i'm heading off"**Inuyasha said while running to the gate. He then destroyed the gate. everyone was running for there life.

--------------------------------------------------

With kagome and the others

Kagomes wearing her fighting outfit. With her hair the same as usual

kagomes in the barn brushing her pet she then heard screaming she ran to the wall grabbed her weapon and got on Kina

**"Go Kina we have to save the village"**Kagome yelled then Kina transformed and flew out of the barn and Kagome looked around for the demon. She then noticed the demon

**"Ok lets go"**Kagome yelled then trew her hiraikotsu

-------------------------------

With Inuyasha

the boomerang was coming at him but he didn't know so he got hit in the back really hard

**"AAHHHH"**Inuyasha yelled then turned around to see a demon slayer that was pretty and a girl

-----------------------------------------------------------------

WITH KAGOME

**"Don't you dare hurt anyone demon"**Kagome yelled while pointing her hiraikotsu at him

**"What will you do if i kill the head master here"**Inuyasha said

**"You won't because I WILL KILL YOU"**Kagome said then jumped off the horse and threw her hiraikotsu again but Inuyasha blocked in with his sword and it went in the dirt

**"Ha your no match for me gotta go kill a certian someone but nice meeting you"**Inuaysha said then ran off. Kagome whistled and Kina came by her she quickly jumped on the horse and they flew off for him. She then caught up beside him and pulled her sword out and swinged it to cut him but he jumped. and ran again then Kagome ran after him again. He then got to the heads room and killed the guards in the room and Inuyasha pointed the sword to his neck. Then Kagome barged in.

**"Put the sword down or i'll have to kill you"**Kagome said while pointing a gun at him.(Oh forgot to tell you she has a gun its on her belt she has around her waist hehe sorry)

**"Huh lady if you kill me i'll kill your little head bastard here"**Inuyasha said.

**"I will put the gun down but you can't kill him then"**Kagome said while putting her gun down but Inuaysha didn't put his sword down,

**"Ready to die"**Inuaysah said

**"Hey you can't kill him"**Kagome yelled

**"Hey i never agreed"**Inuyasha yelled then Kagome all of a sudden kicked him really hard in the head while he was off guard and he was sent to the ground

**"Take the Master"**Kagome yelled at the people then they did as told and walked off. Kagome then grabbed her hiraikotsu

**"any last word bastard"**Kagome said.

**"KAGOME KAGOME"**Sango yelled, Inuaysha gasped

**"Your Kagome"**Inuaysha said while pointing to her

**"Yes thats my name"**Kagome said. Then Sango gasped that she saw Inuyasha

**"Kagome thats thats Inuaysha"**Sango said while pointing to him

**"WHAT, INUAYSHA YOU BETRAYED MY VILLAGE"**Kagome yelled at him while tears were coming down.

**"Your village this is not your real home you don't even belong in this time"**Inuyasha said while getting up

**"WELL I DO NOW"**Kagome said while she pinned him between her hiraikotsu against the wall

**"Kagome"**Inuyasha said

**"You will die"**Kagome yeleld then took her sword out nad tryed to stab him with it but couldn't because he ducked out of the hiraikotsu.Kagome then tryed to do it again and again until she ran out of energy and fell down but Inuyasha caught her

**"Kagome you need to relax i didn't kill him and i won't"**Inuyasha said while holding her

**"But you were going to"**Kagome yelled then stabbed him with her sword in the stomach

**"AHHHHH"**Inuyasha yelled then let go of her

**"I never want to see you again"**Kagome said then got on kina and Sango got on and they flew off to there hut to see that it was on fire. They both gasped and ran towards the fire.

**"KOHAKU, DAD"**Kagome yelled while walking in the fire she then dodged the wall from hitting her and noticed her dad on the ground and so did Sango and followed her to him Kagome and Sango digged him out

**"DAD"**They both yelled with tears coming down there face. He was almost dead

**"Kagome Sango get out of here quick demons are attacking and one of the demons was are head master hes actually dead i killed him before any more damage"**He said while fading away

**"Dad don't go"**Sango said while crying on his chest

**"Sango make sure you take care of Kirara and be carful and Kagome take care of Kina and both of you take care of"**He said but didn't finish because he died

**"TAKE CARE OF WHO DAD DON'T GO"**They both yelled then Kagome got up

**"We have to go before the whole hut collapse Sango"**Kagome said

**"NO I'M STAYING WITH HIM"**Sango yelled

**"Get up before"**Kagome yelled then a peice of the wall landed on Sango it buried her

**"SANGO"**Kagome yelled while digging her out she then got to her she was unconsions so she grabbed her and put her arm around her shoulder and dodged another part of the wall. then managed to get out.

She trew Sango on Kina. She went back in the house for Kohaku. She heard or saw no one else but her dad

**"where is ahhhh"**Kagome said while doging another wall then almost the whole hut collaspeed it landed on her. Kagome coughed. then dug her self out and got out of the hut and on Kina and flew off in the night sky

**"He must of escaped or died in the fire"**Kagome said while holding on to Sango and crying as they flew off.

--------------------------------------------------

WITH INUYASHA

he was now exiting the village

**"Did you get the jewel shard"**Ashlin asked

**"No"**Inuaysha said while walking off and looking at the night sky

**"Whats got you so down"**Ashlin said

**"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUISNESS"**Inuaysha yelled at her

**"Gosh chilax I havn't seeen you this depressed since i mentioined that girl Kagome"**Ashlin said

Inuaysha looked into the sky.

**"You are so annoying"**Inuyasha said while rolling his eyes

------------------------------------------------

Well i hope you liked my idea oh and i know it kinda spoils the suprise but i can't hold it ok Kohaku is not dead he escaped the fire.

R&R

no flames


	5. IMPORTANT NOTE

**INPORATANT**

**hey people i'm gonna be preocupied so you will not be hearing fronm me untill i finish this one story called P R I N E and if your intrested in reading this story i'm making up for fun i can send the chapters to you all you have to do is send your email adress to and i will send you chapters of the story. I'll tell you the summary.**

**SUMMARY OF PRINE**

There is a girl named Rita that is 11 years old. She suddenly sees this bright light and then all of a sudden she turns into a prine. A prine is a person who fights light and dark. With there magical powers and there weapon that is a scarf that can transform to what ever you wepon you yell. She can transform into it whenever she gets longer hair and has jean shorts that are short and get a speggeti strap shirt that is black and shows her belly botton and she also becomes a TEENAGER and when ever she transforms her Tiger pet transforms into a big tiger with wigs and gets really long teeth hanging out of its mouth like a saber tooh tiger and gets longer claws. There is a boy who has a crush on the real Rita and his older brother has a crush on her transformation person. Rita has a crush on both of them but she dosn't realize she has a crush on the guy who likes the real her. CONFUSING!! you'll have to read to know what happens and i hope you enjoy it.


End file.
